User talk:GinnyStar
Rift Fleet Hailing Welcome to this little site. I see that you can not start your own story? Wellmabe we can help each other there. See I am starting my own fanon story as well (See my ST: Expanded Universe page for details), and I am also having trouble escpeicilly with new class ships. If you can help me perhaps I can help you. Rift Fleet 17:41, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Ok I have read your response and type in english instead of enlish (not to make fun of you just a little helper :)) Also if you want to create or figure out what to do with a fanon story then check out Memory Gamma. They let you make your own stories and host them. It is also where I'll be most of the time. Rift Fleet 15:33, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Article formatting Just to let you know, you should not sign you name when writing an article -- you should only sign your name on discussion/talk pages. An article should be composed of complete statements and be formatted like other articles on this site -- for example, start an article like this: :Four dimensional chess is a game that was played aboard the . ... See how it forms a statement and the title of the article is boldfaced? This is how our articles should look. Look over what I've written here to see how the formatting works. -- Captain MKB 21:59, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Update from GinnyStar! Right now I am unable to read thing, a cataract was taken out, and scare tissue is growing over were they implanted the new lens, its quite common in young folks, so I am not real doing much reading or adding on new bits to here, a treatment should help but not till my eye heals up more, about a month. Its been busy in real life, we've moved to a smaller apartment within the same bulding, and are not quite moved in yet. I am sorry its taken me so long to update here, I will update as soon as I have more information.GinnyStar-STD MOT 02:22, 18 June 2009 (UTC) * I had found some more information that well have to wait till after next month for I can't read a paperback to update here. "Signing with understanding" GinnyStar-STD MOT 02:23, 18 June 2009 (UTC) * It maybe a lot long till I can add anything I have to have the scar tisue removed while I'm asleep, in a nonth or so. So I well be delated even more than I thought I well update when I have more information.--GinnyStar-STD MOT 22:42, 12 July 2009 (UTC) (TOS novel: Uhura's Song) Most of this one is comming from my re-reading of the book, at the moment that size print is still a problem for me. :: Its one of my most read books of TOS--GinnyStar-STD MOT 07:10, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Food * Tea - Swamp Tea, one of Patti drink which CoE Books I don't recall GinnyStar-STD MOT (talk) 23:39, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Drug Saf In case of questionsGinnyStar-STD MOT (talk) 23:30, June 6, 2014 (UTC) A.C. Crispin In case of Questions GinnyStar-STD MOT (talk) 22:59, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Reyerson's Disease Keeten Planx http://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/Keeten_Planx done by me didn' know I not log in. GinnyStar-STD MOT (talk) 06:31, September 17, 2015 (UTC) Gabriel Effect In case of questions GinnyStar-STD MOT (talk) 04:42, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Characterboxes I've noticed that you've tried to add "sidebar" codes to some articles. The results have not been entirely successful and I wondered if you'd be willing to take a look at the results and try to refine your approach, as the current entries contain numerous problems that require cleanup -- Captain MKB 02:31, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Harry (Yeoman) I'm not going to try and add the character box at this time see above note GinnyStar-STD MOT (talk) 03:58, March 24, 2016 (UTC)